Keep Your Friends Close
by Cabel
Summary: Teen Titans xover. Post "So the Drama." Kim and Ron try to balance their new relationship while Shego has a new partner in crime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, I don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans. But I am open for negotiations.

Keep Your Friends Close… by Cabel

'_God in his heaven, all is right with the world.'_ That is how the past couple weeks have been for Kim Possible. Ever since the junior prom, everything else seemed to fall in place. Finals came and went, summer vacation was upon Middleton, and best of all, crime had gone down, leaving the teen hero more time to spend with her new "bf."

However, the duo now has to face perhaps their toughest challenge….

"If only I could get this freakin' tie straight!" Ron said to himself as he struggled with his neck tie in front of the mirror. Rufus was watching from the dresser. He tried to help, but Ron still wasn't a big fan of origami.

"I don't see what it is you're so nervous about." Kim said from a nearby chair. "It's not like our families haven't eaten together before."

"Yeah KP, but its different this time." Ron said as tried again with the tie. "This is the first time all of us have been together since the prom, since…us. Aren't you at least a little nervous?"

"Of course I am," Kim said as she stood up. "It's going to awkward at first, but the important thing is everyone is happy for us, and that's all that matters."

"True. I think dad's already planning our kid's bar mitzvah." Ron said, finally satisfied with his tie, only to notice that his hand had gotten tangled in it somehow, earn a chuckle from Rufus in the process.

Kim leaned against the wall beside Ron. "It's not just dinner, is it Ron?" She said with a concerned voice.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, caught somewhat off guard.

"Something else is bothering you. For the past couple days, you've looked, distracted. Like there's something on your mind."

"Distracted? Why would you think tha…" Ron started before he noticed the look on Kim's face. While her face had taken on a more serious appearance, her eye's said it all. Those beautiful green eyes simply told how she only wanted to be able to comfort the one she cared for.

Ron let out a sigh. "It's just that, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff, KP."

"Such as?"

"Well, you know, everything." Finally freeing his hand, Ron continued. "I mean, we have graduation next year, and college afterwards, plus this saving the world thing, and on top of that, our relationship. I'm just worried whether or not we'll be able to make this all work." Ron cupped Kim's cheek with his hand. "Not to mention it won't be long till every villain on the planet knows about us, and they may try to use it against us. I couldn't forgive myself if…" Kim raised her finger to cut Ron off.

"Ron, we've been together since pre-k, even if it wasn't official, I'm pretty sure we were always a couple as far as the villains were concerned. And if they, or school, or even Bonnie want to start trouble, we'll handle it like we always do, one step at a time." Kim continued as she started working on Ron's tie. " I love you, Ron. And there is no force in the known universe that's going to change that." Kim said as she finished Ron's tie. She then gave it a little tug, pulling Ron into a quick kiss. He could only return her smile.

"I love you too KP." He replied, followed by a soft, "Booyah." They both chuckled as their foreheads pressed together, leaving them to stare into each other's eyes.

Somewhere, in a maximum security prison known to only a select few, a certain green villainess was suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Why am I not surprised! Losers like them deserve each other!" Being in a cell locked off from everyone else, Shego was only allowed so many forms of entertainment, the newspaper among them. So one can imagine how she felt when she found the paper 'graced' by a picture of her nemesis. And it wasn't the normal 'thumbs up' PR shot. The camera had caught the goody-two-shoes and her sidekick in a game of tonsil hockey at the prom! It took Shego every reflex she had to keep herself from vomiting.

She suddenly found herself another form of entertainment as she tore the picture to the best her cuffed hands could, half-expecting, half-wishing blood come from the tears. It would have to do till she could get her hands on the real thing. With her hands cuffed together, her power was neutralized, preventing her from escaping. For now, she can't do anything. Just wait, sooner or later, an opportunity would present itself. And Shego's timing couldn't have been better.

The lights went out, leaving Shego in complete darkness for a moment before the red emergency lights came on. _'Perimeter Breach,'_ Shego thought. _'But who would be dumb enough to attack this prison.'_

She heard an explosion, and it sounded close. _'Someone with firepower apparently.' _Another explosion, it was even closer. Shego tried to look out the small window of her cell door to make out anything, nothing. She then placed her ear against the door, trying make out whatever sounds she heard.

'_Whoever they are, they're heading this way.'_ Shego figured. _'About a dozen of them from the sound of it.'_

A third explosion, this time from right down the hall! The shockwave almost took Shego off her feet. She still couldn't see anything through the window. That's when she noticed an unusual scent.

'_Knockout gas!'_ She realized as she started gasping for breath. "THUD!" Something knocked into the door, threatening to tear it off it hinges.

'_They're here for me!'_ Shego thought as she backed away from the door, ready to defend herself. "THUD!" She didn't know who they were or what they wanted with her, but her gut instinct said she didn't want to find out. But the gas was already taking effect. With a third "THUD!" the door flew open, but Shego could only make out a silhouette as she finally gave into darkness.

Author's notes:

Okay, first chapter done! I'm sorry if I made anyone diabetic with all the sweetness at the start. I'm a little new to writing romance so bear with me. And don't worry; the Titans are coming, just permit the story to pace itself. One more thing, I'm mainly writing this so I'll have peace of mind with Kim Possible's cancellation. Although it never hurts to sign a petition or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

BTW, while this is post-"So the Drama," this story doesn't take place at any particular point in the Teen Titans timeline. The "Birthmark" episode kinda threw my plan off.

Thanks for the reviews, and Buenonacho, I thought they were seniors too. But then I read an interview with one of the writers on the show that said they were juniors.

Keep Your Friends close… by Cabel

Chapter 2

"…_the important thing is everyone is happy for us, and that's all that matters."_ Kim used those words to help encourage Ron about challenges they would eventually face as a couple. But if history has taught mankind anything, it's that too much of a good thing can be dangerous.

The Possibles had made dinner reservations along with the Stoppable family to eat at the restaurant _C'est la vie,_ well known around Middleton for it's various rich cuisines and as equally rich prices.

It was a fairly large place, with beautiful Romanesque architecture and artwork decorating the various walls. Adding to the comforting atmosphere were the candlelight chandeliers and music provided by the string quartet positioned in the far corner. It was certainly a step up from Bueno Nacho (or step down, depending on your opinion), and certainly the ideal place for a couple to spend a nice, romantic evening.

Emphasis on the word 'couple.' When there are two families making up a group of eight, it changes the atmosphere a little. It started out well enough. By the time everyone had their appetizers, the group was discussing various topics. Ron and Kim had talked about possible plans for college and careers. There was some talk giving the twins and early start on their high school education, as well as the possibility of Kim calling in one of her favors so that she and Ron can enjoy a well earned, (and much need) vacation over the summer.

Then Jim had to blurt out, "So when's the wedding?"

From there chaos erupted. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable had spent twenty minutes discussing which sounded better, 'Kim Stoppable' or 'Ron Possible,' and then went on compile a ten foot long list of potential baby names, in record time no less. The two fathers had apparently been planning a five-year mortgage investment for the young couple without their knowing. As for the tweebs, never turning down a chance to embarrass their older sister decided to add to the musical overture.

"Ron and Kimmy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" Well, you get the idea.

And in all their excitement, the two families had all but forgotten that Ron and Kim were sitting right next to them. Kim looked over to Ron as he said with a smirk, "As long as their happy for us." Rufus gave a squeak of agreement, he had been hiding in Ron's coat pocket as a result of the restaurants 'no pet' policy. Kim simply stuck out her tongue in retaliation as she prayed for an escape.

beep beep, be-beep beep Ask, and ye shall receive.

Kim did her best hide her relief as she pulled out the kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

* * *

A plane and jeep ride later; Kim and Ron were on the scene of the prison that had held Shego in custody, surveying the damage. For lack of a better term, the place looked like a war zone. Piles of debris cluttered floor as entire walls had been destroyed by nothing short of an all out assault that left several guards seriously injured, and all the destruction made a direct path to Shego's cell.

"So what do you make of it Wade?" Kim said as the various scanners on the kimmunicator beeped and whistled.

"From what I can tell, no explosives were used on the cell door, it was simply knocked off by brute force."

"It doesn't look like Shego put up much resistance either."

"I'm picking up traces of knockout gas in the air."

"So whoever did this simply knocked her out and carried her off?"

"It looks that way. Does seem to fit the style of anyone we know, does it?"

"I don't see what's with the speculation, this is probably a backup plan Drakken had in case of his capture." Ron said as he kicked a piece of rubble to the side.

"Wish I'd thought of that." A familiar voice said from several cells down.

"Drakken?" Kim and Ron both said in unison.

"Kinda throws your theory out the window, doesn't it Mr. Stoppable."

"Hey, he finally remembered my name!"

"I admit, I don't think I could forget your name if I wanted too now, especially after hearing nothing but this garbage for the past two weeks." Drakken said as he lifted up a newspaper with the prom picture of Kim and Ron on it.

"Say, the Ron looks good in a tux!" Ron said as he looked over the portrait. "Does my hair really look like that?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders.

"So if you didn't plan this, who did?" Kim asked.

"And what exactly makes you think I'd tell you anything."

"Cause I can get my dad to tell the world about you with one phone call, _Drew_."

Drakken growled with annoyance. "Sorry to disappoint you Ms. Possible, but I truly didn't know anything about this."

Kim looked to Ron. "Well he's useless."

"I heard that!"

"Wade, have you pulled the security cameras yet?"

"Just finished Kim, unfortunately it doesn't help much."

The screen on the kimmunicator split into four segments as footage from the different security cameras in the prison were brought up. Kim watched with Ron and Rufus over her shoulder as one by on the different cameras went to static before they could get a glimpse of the perpetrators.

"As you can see, these guys knew exactly what they were doing and didn't want to get caught doing it either." Wade's voice said over the static.

Kim pondered for a moment. "Could you bring up camera 4, I think I might of saw something."

"No problem." Wade said as the footage from camera 4 took up the screen. Kim watched as a door came on the screen with two security guards by it, only to be blown out of frame by one of the explosions, then nothing but static.

"Play it again Wade, but slow it down this time." She requested. The footage started again and Kim watched and inspected each frame that kept passing by, until she found what she was looking for.

"Pause it! There." Kim announced as she pointed out the lower right corner of the screen. For a spilt-second after the explosion a figure appeared there. He appeared to be wearing a black and metallic uniform, but unfortunately the picture wasn't very clear.

"That's our intruder." Kim said.

"Okay, now for the next question." Ron said. "Who is he, and what would the scary looking ninja dude want with Shego?"

"That's what we find out next, Ron." Kim responded. "Wade, think you can do a background search on that uniform?"

"Already started," Wade said as he started typing at speeds unsurpassed by mortal men. "This may take a while, so you two better get back to Middleton and rest up."

"Okay Wade, we'll be in touch."

* * *

You know what the problem with knockout gas is? Other than the fact that it knocks a person out, it also comes with some very uncomfortable side effects. For example, the immense migraine that was slowly pulling Shego back to consciousness.

"Ugh…" Shego groaned as she slowly made her way to her feet. She tried take in her surroundings, but couldn't. Shego couldn't see anything as she was completely surrounded by darkness.

"Hello," Shego's voice echoed out into the abyss surrounding her. Then she noticed something, her hands were unbound! She activated her powers as green light from her hands slowly started to bath the room, not that it did much good. All Shego could make out was the wherever she was, it was very big. And judge from the rock formations she could barley make out, it was probably underground.

"Okay whoever you are," She called out. "Not that I don't appreciate being busted out of jail, but I really don't appreciated being gassed, carried against my will, and…" She looked down at herself. "…CHANGING MY CLOTHES!" Shego saw the outfit that she was wearing, it was green and black like her normal attire, but it had a different look to it. It had a more 'military officer' feeling compared to the 'mad scientist sidekick' feeling she was used too.

Shego's discussion with her fashion sense didn't last long as light suddenly bathed the room, temporarily blinding her. With the room now revealed in all its glory, Shego could see the machinery surrounding her. Pipes and catwalks of various sizes towered up to as high as she could she with an occasional flame spouting from one of the pipes. While it was industrial in appearance, it had a disturbing gothic feel to it. If anything, it could easily pass as one's description of hell.

"Welcome Shego." A dark, metallic voice boomed from the shadows. "I apologize for the rudeness of my men's actions, but I felt necessary that you'd be equipped with a more suitable wardrobe. But I assure you, my men behaved themselves."

"Ok, first of all, that last comment did nothing to assure me. Second, no one so much as _breathes_ in my direction without…" Shego proclaimed with glowing with rage, only to be cut off.

"And yet Kim Possible has succeeded time and again." The voice said, infuriating Shego's further.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She demanded.

It was then that Shegos' host revealed himself. He dressed in a dark uniform that blended into the shadows, covered with different pieces of armor. Over his head he wore a mask, one half was completely black, while the other half was orange with a emotionless face.

"My name…is Slade. However, I'd prefer it if you called me, master."

"Master?" Shego said with a confused look.

"I've been watching you for some time Shego." Slade said as a large screen turned on, showing clips of Shego's numerous battles with Kim Possible. "I've been seeking an apprentice, someone to take my place once I gain control of the world."

"Somebody has a god complex."

"As I've dealt with numerous disappointments, I've seen your potential wasted at the expense of that fool Drakken…"

"Okay, stop right there." Shego cut him off. "Slade, right? Either way, I know how this goes. You got me out of jail, so some how that makes me obligated to 'do your bidding' to assist your quest for world domination. Big lair, giant screen, creepy outfit, you have the basics covered, but your still just another loser with delusions of grandeur. Now if you'll excuse me 'master,' I'm outta here!" She then turned on a heel in search of the nearest exit.

"I don't recall giving you a choice." Slade called out, making Shego stop in place.

"Care to repeat that?"

"When I want something, I get it. Of course, if you believe you're too good to be my apprentice, perhaps you'd like to prove it." Slade said as he cracked his knuckles.

A smirk came across Shego's face as her hand started to glow. "I could use a good workout."

I think I'm gonna stop here for now, sorry if it dragged for a bit. But don't worry, I'll make up next time with a longer chapter and I already got three awesome fights planned! And yes, one of them will involve the Titans! Keep the reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, you must have ADD or something

Wow, only three days on the shelf and I already have more reviews than my last story, thanks guys!

Keep Your Friends Close… by Cabel

Chapter 3

"So let me see if I follow," Monique said as she ate another nacho. "A small group of ninja dudes."

"Uh uh, _scary looking_ ninja dudes." Ron corrected.

"Scary looking ninja dudes, broke into a maximum security prison, got past maybe a hundred guards with the best defense technology available, grabbed Shego and ran without a scratch on them."

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah huh." Rufus squeaked with a thumbs up from the bottom of the nacho bowl.

While Wade was researching the video footage from the break-in, Ron felt it best that they should think it over some nacos (grande sized!), and a die of nachos (also grande sized!), and invited Monique along for a fresh point of view on the matter.

"And until Wade figures out where they came from, we can't make a move." Kim said.

"Who other than Drakken would want to break Shego out?"

"That's just it, the only associate that Shego ever seems to maintain a relationship with is Drakken."

"She did work with Seniors for a while, but that fell threw." Ron added.

"Same with Team Go, and they wouldn't break the law even she is their sister."

The three of them (and Rufus) just sat there in silence for a moment, trying to re-evaluate what they know. Suddenly Rufus started squeaking in a panicked fashion. Monique was the first to notice.

"Um…guys?"

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Did these ninja dudes have really creepy face?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron responed.

"Because one of them just threw a moped at us!"

* * *

Thud! echoed throughout the room as Shego slammed back first into a large metal pipe. She only had a spilt-second to move before Slade's fist came crashing to where her face was, destroying the pipe further. She countered with a right, which Slade dodged easily, giving Shego a chance to slip away from the wall she was backed up against.

Shego silently cursed herself. After being in that cell, she was itching at the chance for good fight. She figured only a complete moron would dare to challenge her! Imagine her surprise when this Slade guy turned out to be a pretty good fighter.

She threw a spin kick to back Slade up. She then went for a failed right hook as Slade caught it with his left. Shego ducked his right back elbow and countered with a knee into his kidneys. With him off balance for a moment, Shego freed her had, grabbed Slade by the collar and pulled him face first into another nearby pipe.

* * *

Rufus' warning gave the group just enough time top duck under the table as the nearby window exploded in a barrage of shards. They watched as the pieces of glass fell like rain, and then Ron noticed something else.

"Aw man, my wheels!" He yelled out at the sight of his precious blue moped indented into the soda machine. He would be yelling more when a metal claw came through the table, an inch away from his face.

"Yipe!" Rufus squealed.

Another claw came done, then another, and another as the group twisted and turn to avoid contact. The next claw came down hard, slicing down Monique's shoulder.

"Monique!"

"Okay everyone! One, Two…Push!" Kim yelled as everyone focused their strength on the table, lifting it, with its hijacker, and forcing it out the window. Kim finally got a look at their assailants; they were defiantly the same guys that busted Shego out. Five guys with black and orange metallic uniforms, waiting outside for their prey.

Then the sixth guy emerged from under the table and tried to claw at Kim with his right. She ducked, grabbing the guy by the neck pulling him down over the broken windowsill. Using him as catapult, Kim flipped into the air and landed a perfect back kick on one of the soldiers.

Kim rolled herself to her feet to avoid a blow from one the attackers and gave him right hook across his masked face. She blocked another with her left and gave him a thrust kick to the stomach, sending him back a few feet. She then tried to elbow (let's call him #1), but he ducked and attacked with a straight kick that Kim blocked. The #2 and #3 started attacking her from both sides. She blocked and dodged their blows till she saw a chance and grabbed their wrists and pulled them into each other and then knocked their heads together, only to meet #1's fist.

* * *

Shego got knocked toward the railing. Her fight with Slade had moved up several floors as they now found themselves on a rocky catwalk. And worse of all, while Shego felt like she'd been through hell, Slade didn't even seem to be breathing heavy.

"You are strong, there's no question of that." Slade said as he slowly stalked her. "But you lack focus, and control. These are things you'll have to learn as my apprentice."

"Put a lid on it!" Shego yelled as she landed a left hook on Slade's jaw, only to miss a right. Slade responded with an uppercut to her stomach and followed with a backhand across her left cheek. Slade tried a left spin kick, but Shego jumped back so that she was now sitting on the rail. She flipped back and landed a kick on Slade's chin, knocking him back a few steps.

Now balanced on the outside of the rail, Shego catapulted herself up to the next level, with Slade in pursuit. She jumped from one rail or platform to another, meanwhile sending energy bolts in Slade's direction. Thinking he might have been slowed down, Shego stopped and attempted to catch a breather, only for Slade to rise from the other side of the railing and land on the platform next to her.

Continuing his methodical pace, Slade continued, "As much as Drakken's stupidity resulted in his downfall, yourtemper has resulted in yours."

* * *

"Are you ok, Monique?" Ron asked as he checked the cut on Monique's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, but..."

"But what?"

"This…was…my…favorite…SHIRT!" She yelled as she looked the one responsible, #6, who was starting to lift himself from the windowsill.

"Nobody ruins my clothes and gets away with it!" Monique screamed as she grabbed the nearest object, a metal tray, threw as hard as she could. Sparks flew as the tray imbedded itself into the forehead of #6, and the attacker fell over silent.

"Nice Shot." Ron said in surprise. "Whoa" Rufus squeaked with double thumbs up.

"Thanks." Monique said, holding her arm.

"Hey wait a minute," Ron said as he got a closer look at #6. "Hey KP! They're robots!"

"That doesn't really help me a lot!" Kim yelled back as she blocked a kick from #3.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm on my way!" Ron yelled before #4 and #5 came crashing threw the windows beside him.

"Okay, maybe not."

4 and 5 didn't waste any time in going after Ron and Monique as they both tried to stay out of the attackers reach. Ron in desperation reached behind for anything useful, he knew he had to get outside and save his girlfriend before it was too late while at the same time save his other best friends in the process. He felt a handle on the counter behind him, and showed an arrogant smirk, as he now possessed the deadliest weapon known to modern man.

"Eat diablo sauce!" He called triumphantly as he sprayed the red substance all over #4's face, blinding him. He started swinging at random, making it easier for Ron to avoid his blows in a game of cat and mouse.

#5 was closing on Monique when something caught his attention. On the nearby counter, Rufus started showing off some his martial arts prowess, as did everything he could to look intimidating. Unimpressed by the naked mole rat's display, #5 started attacking, forcing the little animal to start running for his life. With split-second timing, Rufus jumped on to 5's arm as it came crashing down. 5 kept trying to grab the animal, but Rufus kept evading him, forcing 5 to go off balance in his effort.

Meanwhile Ron kept mocking #4 as they started getting closer to #5 and Rufus. "Over here, can't get me!" Ron yelled out. At the same time Rufus jumped on to #4 and stuck his tongue out at #5. Ron and Rufus quickly jumped out of the way of their respective opponents as 4 and 5 reeled back and proceeded to impale each other on their own claws.

Ron, Rufus, and Monique all joined in a big high five, "BOOYAH!"

Then a crash came from outside.

"Kim!"

* * *

Shego kept trying every move she could think of, and Slade would keep blocking. She kept thinking that if she could land one good hit, then maybe she could still win. She thought she saw that moment when she ducked a high kick and saw the right side of Slade's body fully exposed to attack. But before she could make her move, Slade's movement changed mid-move and brought his foot down across the back of Shego's knee, forcing her down. Shego knew he would try to end it here. She rolled forward out of self-preservation, narrowly avoiding Slade's knee.

Shego jumped at a pole at the end of the platform, intending to grab it and swing around and nail Slade with the soles of feet. Only Slade saw it coming and grabbed her by the legs and he proceeded to swing her around back first into the same pole.

* * *

While Ron and Monique were busy inside Bueno Nacho, Kim had been trying to hold her own against three of the soldiers/ninjas/ robots, and wasn't doing to well as she rolled over an outside table to get some momentary cover, but #2 smashed it in half easily.

Kim dodged a straight punch and landed an elbow into 2's face, then gave him a judo style throw into the charging #1. #3 jumped over the falling pair and landed right on top of Kim, holding her down on the pavement. 3 went for the killing blow with his claws extended, but Kim grabbed managed to grab his wrist before impact. Unfortunately, she didn't know how long she could hold him.

Over 3's shoulder Kim could see 1 and 2 coming toward them, ready to finish her off as well. Then from out of nowhere a blue blur came and took #2 off and ran him into a wall across the street. A small explosion to erupt from what was left #2, and Ron's moped.

"Yeah! See what happens! Mess with a man's wheels and they'll mess with you back!" Ron yelled victoriously, Monique and Rufus joining in.

#1's snapped from the wreckage to Ron and Monique, and at full speed charged toward his new objective.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she let her instincts go. She didn't care how, she had to get free, she had to save friends, she had to save the one she loved! In an instant Kim forced 3's claw into the pavement, and she reached up and gave the robot's head a violent twist before kicking it off her. _'Have to time this right,'_ Kim thought as she pulled out her grappling hook launcher and fired.

Ron was prepared for the worst as the robot attacker charged towards him. He wasn't prepared to see Kim's grappling hook explode from the thing's chest and holding him in place, threatening to drag Kim along for the ride. In one last move, Kim threw the launch towards the street, and by luck caught on to the side of a passing truck. The next thing everyone knew, #1 was standing there with a big hole where his chest once was and then he fell over flat.

* * *

Shego didn't she punch when it connected, all she knew now was that she had been knocked over the railing and was about to fall several floors when a hand grabbed her by the right wrist, and another around her throat.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Shego." Slade said. "Imagine how you'll be after this." Shego reached up with her left hand and grabbed Slade's wrist, threatening to melt it off as smoke started to rise from her hand. But Slade's grip only seemed to tighten.

"Won't you reconsider my offer?" Slade said threateningly. Barely able to breathe, Shego responded.

"Y-yes…"

"Yes…"

"Y-yes…m-mas-ter."

"Wise choice." Slade said nonchalantly as he released his grip, Shego slumped to the floor. Two of Slade's henchmen emerged from behind some nearby machine and bowed to their master.

"Have her ready in two weeks," Slade ordered, one of the henchmen carried Shego off while the other spoke to Slade in an indecipherable dialect.

"So she defeated them, no matter. Just one more pest to take care of."

* * *

Kim collapsed onto a bench, ready to pass out as Ron ran up to her.

"KP! Are you all right? I tried to get sooner..."

"It's okay Ron, I'm okay." She said before reassuring Ron with a quick kiss, even though she was far from okay. She felt sore all over, her knuckles were bruised, and she was bleeding from a cut on her lip. "You okay Ron?"

"I've been better, just as long as you're okay." Ron said as he kissed her on the forehead.

beep beep, b-beep beep

Kim pulled out the kimmunicator, "Wade?"

"Kim, I…god what happened!"

"No big, so what is it?"

"I got us a lead..."

AN: Now be honest, how was all that as my first action sequence(s). Titans will be in the next chapter, promiseJ


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Your Friends Close…by Cabel

Chapter 4

Two weeks later… "We have a lead…Jump City" 

Despite all her travels, Kim wasn't very familiar with Jump City. She'd probably caught something about it on the travel channel once or twice, but being a student/ teen hero only allowed so much free time. She did have to admit, as far as big cities go, Jump City's skyline looked very beautiful in the sunset. 'Focus, this isn't a time for sightseeing.' She thought to herself as looked out the side of air transport that was carrying her and Ron.

In the aftermath of the attack on Bueno Nacho Ron was treated for a few scratches and bruises, Monique needed stitches for her shoulder, and Kim had to have her ribs taped up. Add that to the loss of Ron's moped and a weeks allowance to replace Monique's shirt. But now Kim finally had medical clearance, as well as permission from her parents, to seek out the one responsible. Not to mention Kim was looking forward for a chance to try out the battle suit again.

"I'd still feel comfortable if I had a suit too!" Ron yelled over the engines. "If Wade ever needs my measurements or anything, just let me know!"

"Pilot, drop us off on that apartment complex!" Kim yelled, the pilot acknowledged her with a thumbs up.

After being dropped off, the duo started running from roof to roof in search of, whatever it is that they're looking for.

"Wouldn't searching from the air be easier?" Ron asked.

"Sure if we wanted a bulls eye on us." Kim said as she jumped to another roof. "Whoever took Shego knew that we'd come after her, so they tried to take us out before hand."

"Great, so we're up against an enemy we know nothing about, but is also expecting us. I don't even know what we're looking for."

"Just keep an eye out anything unusual, chances are it's Shego."

Elsewhere… 

As Slade's henchmen searched throughout the technology lab that they had broken into, Shego stood and stared at a clock on a nearby wall. While her demeanor had an appearance of calm and collected, inside she was screaming.

Sure she had lost to Kim Possible more times than she'd care to admit, but if there was one thing Possible lacked, it was a killer instinct. Possible didn't have it in her to take the life of another human being. It was only against Slade that Shego ever thought that she might die.

Slade, the thought her new master brought feelings of awe and disgust. He was cold, manipulative, everything that Drakken's not, and dare she say, inhuman. He felt neither remorse nor mercy for those who serve. Shego knew that if he felt it necessary, Slade would kill her on the spot. She'll have to be cautious.

If Slade wants an apprentice, fine, she'll give him one. Slade wants to teach her everything he knows, that's all well and good. She'll learn, she'll remain loyal, and earn his trust if such a thing is possible. Shego smirked, feeling a bit of satisfaction. Soon enough, evolution will run its course. The student will surpass the teacher. And when the time is right, she'll kill Slade.

Just a matter of time. Tick-tock-tick-tock…

"Okay people, grab what you can, it's time to go!"

Shego led the group of ten henchmen through the skylight to make their getaway across the rooftops. The henchman taking up the rear didn't even make it to the first ledge as a pair of gloved hands reached out from behind an air conditioning unit and pulled him out of sight.

Unaware the group continued on, leaping gracefully across the next gap. Just as gracefully, something the night only revealed as a giant bird swooped up the last two of the group in mid air. Shego and the now group of seven jumped down to a lower roof. While Shego and the next four tucked and rolled easily upon landing, the next three sank without a trace into the shadows beneath them.

The remaining five made it across the next jump, but made only a few steps before two henchmen were pulled into the alley below by a pair of robotic arms. In the process, scaring a cat, which caught Shego's attention. Shego turned around to find that eight of her men, along with their 'cargo,' had gone missing!

"What?" Shego got out before some kind of projectile was thrown at them. She tried to duck for cover when it went off, but she then found out what it did. She couldn't move, her, as well as the henchmen's legs had been frozen to the roof.

"Well don't just stand there, get me out of…!" Shego was cut off when an energy bolt came from nowhere and blasted the head off of the henchman she was yelling at. She turned around just in time to see the other get decapitated by a boomerang. Shego's eyes followed the boomerang as it made a u-turn and landed in the hand of someone a few feet in front of her.

"You're surrounded. So don't make any sudden moves." Said the young man. He was dressed in a red and green uniform, completed by a black and yellow cape and mask that covered his eyes.

Shego looked around her to see that she was in fact surrounded as four others were circling her. A small green boy dressed in purple, a girl covered by a dark cloak, an orange skin girl with red hair that was floating over the ground, and a big man with cybernetic parts covering most of his body.

"Looking for these?" Said the green one as he held up four of the henchmen's backpacks in mocking fashion. "We'll be taking that too." Added the girl in the cloak. Shego's pack started glowing black and removed itself from Shego before floating over to where the other bags were.

"So, you guys must be the Teen Titans I've heard so much about." Shego said, raising her hands in surrender. She looked at the group again. "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and you must be Robin." She added, looking at the young man with the mask. "Few people ever get the drop on me like this, pretty impressive."

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Cyborg gloated.

"Especially considering you guys did it dressed up like rejects from a convention." None of the Titans seemed to appreciate that comment.

"And perhaps you would like to tell us who you are." Said Starfire.

"And while we're on the subject of fashion, what're you doing in one of Slade's uniforms?" Robin added.

"My name is Shego. And I'm serious, you guys really surprised me, one would think..." Shego paused as Slade's henchmen emerged from all around the rooftop. "…That I did it on purpose."

"We've been set up!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted several henchmen with his sonic cannon.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, ready to lead the offensive, but Shego broke the ice around her legs and quickly derailed him with a clothesline.

"'Titans go,' and I thought my brothers were lame." Shego said as she went to kick Robin in the gut, but he sat up to his knees and blocked. Robin blocked a few hits before jumping onto his back to avoid and front kick. He kicked to his feet to avoid a leg sweep and back flipped to dodge a left hook. They clashed forearms.

Raven kept blocking the henchmen's blows with her force fields; she ducked down and used her telekinesis to uplift the asphalt around her, forcing the henchmen off her feet. She saw more men coming from the ledge, so she lifted up the fallen henchmen and threw them, sending them all off the roof.

Beast Boy mule kicked (literally) two henchmen. In mid-move he morphed into a bear and clubbed away three of them. The henchmen started dog piling onto him only to be thrown away by the tentacles of a giant squid.

Cyborg swung at enemies with his left arm while blasting with his sonic cannon. His cannon-arm detached from the upper forearm, still connected by a steel cable. Cyborg swung his arm around like a mace, clubbing surrounding henchmen while blasting them at the same time. The arm grabbed a henchman by the ankle and reeled in, taking him of his feet. Cyborg held on and swung the henchman upwards before sending back toward the ground.

An airborne attacker got blasted out of the sky by Starfire's eye lasers. She took to the sky to avoid a tackle, but one of them managed to grab her by the waist and pulled her back down. She threw him off and blasted two more with her star bolts. Then she saw what was transpiring across the roof.

"Robin!"

Even though Robin was on the offensive, he wasn't gaining much of an advantage. Shego was fast with power to match, easily blocking Robin's hits. He slowly backed her up to the edge of the roof, but there was no change in her composure. He went for a left but Shego swung up her left forearm and deflected it, allowing her to connect with a right hook. Shego went with the momentum and landed a spinning back kick that sent Robin off the side. Shego looked over the edge and repeated the swinging movement her arm with a smirk.

"Wax off."

A purple and orange blur sped past Shego. The alien girl, Starfire, had caught Robin in midair and they were flying straight for Shego's position.

"So the birdie can fly, guess I'll have to clip his wings." Shego said as she started running to meet them head on. She started throwing energy blasts that Starfire evaded. Starfire let go of Robin so that he could stop Shego in her tracks, but she was already a step ahead of him, or to be more accurate, a foot above.

Shego spun in midair and connected with both feet on Starfire, sending her into the next building. Robin tried to go after her, but was cut off by three henchmen. Shego looked at the damage she just created, feeling proud of herself. But only long enough for her to grab the green bull by the horns before it rammed into her. She forced the animal onto it's side and rolled over it to hit Cyborg with a kick to the chest and connected with a backhand on Beast Boy as he changed back into human form.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Shego's glove flamed up and she blasted an energy bolt straight through the incoming piece of rubble, right at Raven. Raven only had a moment to block the blast with her force field before she could evade the onslaught of punches and kicks Shego was throwing. Raven flew up to avoid a kick as Starfire came out of nowhere and tackled Shego at full speed. Shego somehow maintained her footing and used a backflip-kick that sent Starfire into a midair collision with Raven, knocking them both down to the rooftop.

Shego only had a moment before she felt the arms of a gorilla wrap around her, the changeling again. She was starting to get annoyed by the Titan's persistence. She had orders to follow from a master that would accept nothing less than satisfaction, and every minute wasted on this battle would keep her from her objective. She reeled her head back and head-butted the green primate in the face. It was enough to break the changeling's concentration on his form, allowing Shego to break his grip and pull him by the forearm into a stiff clothesline.

With his bo staff extended, Robin made quick work of the henchmen and went back on the attack against Shego. Shego dodged a thrust attack and Robin swung the staff for a downward slash, but Shego caught it in her left hand, leaving her right free, and Robin's chest wide open.

The blast sent Robin flying back into a nearby wall, leaving a sizable burn mark on his uniform. Good thing it was made out of special reinforced fabric or else he might have suffered second-degree burns on his chest.

Shego slowly spun the staff around in her hand as she approached Robin, then she ignited her hand and allowed the weapon to melt through her fingers. "Not bad kid, but not in my league." She said as Robin swung out his arm, forcing Shego to react just in time to catch the bird-a-rang as it flew past her head. She had been annoyed that the kid still had fight in him, now that she felt blood running down her cheek, she was pissed.

'Nice reflexes.' Robin thought to himself. He was hoping to get a knockout shot when he threw his bird-a-rang, and with the pain in his chest, Robin was going to need a few minutes before he could get back into any kind of fighting shape. He saw Shego reel back to send the bird-a-rang back at him. He wasn't sure what he'd do next, but for now, he'd try to dodge his own weapon, and see what he'll do from there.

Then something pounced Shego as she threw the weapon, and Robin jerked his head to the side as the bird-a-rang imbedded itself beside him. Robin looked to see whom it was standing over Shego. It was a teenage girl, couldn't have been any older than eighteen. She had long red hair, and was wearing a white and blue uniform of some kind. Shego kicked up and turned to face her new attacker, and was obviously displeased.

"Just what I needed, prom queen 2.0." Shego said.

"I see you got yourself a new look too, Shego." The girl said as she struck a defensive pose.

"The outfit isn't the only thing that's new Kim. New boss, new Shego." Shego said as she charged and threw a right and swung into an elbow, both of which Kim dodged. Shego connected with a kick to the side and deflected Kim's right. Kim went for a leg sweep but Shego jumped and connected with a dropkick that sent Kim back a few steps. Both girls went back into fighting stance.

"This boss must be something," Kim said. "You've improved more in three weeks than you've had in the past three years."

"You don't know the half of it princess." Shego yelled as she threw an energy bolt at Kim. Thanks to the technology of the suit, she easily deflected it. They charged each other and locked hands in an old-fashioned test of strength, trying to tip the scale into one another's favor.

Raven and Starfire started to stir from their mid-air collision. As they recollected their bearings they saw one of the remaining henchmen coming right at them. They braced themselves when suddenly a young man with blond hair, wearing a black shirt with khakis almost tackled the henchman in half. The young man jumped victoriously.

"Boo-yah! Fear the spear! Ow my shoulder!" Ron winced, grabbing his shoulder before offering the strange looking girls a hand up.

"Thank you for your help." The orange-skinned one said with a smile.

"Aw no big." Ron said when the fallen henchman suddenly sat up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The cloaked girl yelled out. The henchman's head glowed with black energy, causing him to twitch desperately before his head literally caved in. With his eyes wide and his mouth agape, Ron was in awe.

"Call it even." The girl said before heading back to the battlefield.

"That…would have been so cool if it wasn't so freaky."

"Raven…tends to have that effect on people." The other girl responded.

Cyborg helped Robin to his feet with Beast Boy joining them as they watched the fight between Shego and the redhead transpire.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Who ever she is, she's defiantly not with her." Cyborg responded.

"That's good enough for me, Titans go!" Robin yelled as he charged back in. Shego blocked Kim's punches when she suddenly had to duck to avoid a spin kick from Robin. Shego now found herself blocking blows from both sides. She blocked Robin's forearm and went to give him a right, but Kim held her arm back, giving Robin the chance to land a kick in the abdomen. She threw a kick at Kim's side, but Kim held on. Shego threw her leg back to kick Robin, but he grabbed her foot. Held at both ends Shego did the only thing she could do, she spun in mid-air and the centrifugal force threw the three apart, bringing them to a standstill.

Ron gave up trying to count henchmen because another one always seemed to popup whenever one got knocked down. He was being chased towards the edge of the roof when remembered a move learned a long time ago. When he got to the edge he turned around, ducked down and shoulder tossed the henchman over the edge. Making sure he was gone Ron gave himself a smile.

"Who says wrestling doesn't teach you anything?" Rufus squealed his agreement with a thumbs up when they both saw another henchman coming at them. Rufus quickly climbed up Ron's shoulder and jumped onto the henchman's face, blocking his vision. The distraction was good enough when a green kangaroo came up and kicked the henchman.

"Nice kick," Ron said. "Wait a minute, where's Rufus?"

The Kangaroo reached into its pouch and produced the naked mole rat. Ron quickly grabbed little friend.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem" The kangaroo turned into a green human before changing into a mountain lion and rejoining its teammates. Ron considered freaking out but decided against it.

"I'm not gonna say anything, I just gonna go with it."

Shego back flipped to avoid Robin's kick and rolled out of the way to avoid a star bolt. She got up and was pounced by Beast Boy in mountain lion form, whom she monkey flipped over her. She got up and dodged Kim's punch. She spun around and knocked away Cyborg's sonic cannon, disabling it, then kicked him back. Shego was suddenly levitated of the ground by Raven's telekinesis. She threw down a wave of energy bolts, making them take cover, and freeing her in the process.

Shego got the chance to access the situation. The Titans and Kim, six-on-one, and to top it off the buffoon and his rodent were holding their own. Only a couple henchmen were still functional, and if she was going to end it, she would have to end it now.

Shego jump kicked Starefire and Raven. She then used the charging Beast Boy's wolf form's momentum against him into a judo toss. She ducked a punch from Robin and spin kicked him to the side. She then gave Cyborg a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head, forcing him to his knees. She rolled over him and landed a left on Kim. She focused her attention back on Cyborg, and in a move that made everyone freeze in shock, Shego swung her arm up and dug her burning right hand into Cyborg's chest.

"Nobody move! Or the tin man loses his heart!"

The Titans nor Ron and Kim moved a muscle, but Shego noticed the look in Kim's eyes.

"You wanna call my bluff, Kimmy?" Shego said as she placed her other hand over Cyborg's face, and ignited it as well. Smoke started to come up from where her hand made contact.

"I could be guessing, but I think she's serious." Cyborg said as Shego tightened her grip.

Kim looked around her. She saw the looks of these people she found herself fighting beside, all looks of concern for their friend. She could probably stop Shego here and now, but she couldn't risk another's safety for it. She slowly sunk to her knees, and soon everyone else did the same.

"That's more like it." Shego said. She motioned to the three remaining henchmen to recover their lost loot. When they were gone and out of sight, Shego lifted Cyborg up to his feet.

"Hey Robin, my master sends his regards!" She yelled before giving Cyborg a spin kick that sent him crashing into Kim and the Titans like bowling pins. Kim got up in time to see Shego leap off the roof in a graceful somersault. However, when Kim got to the edge, Shego was gone.

"So is everyone okay?" Ron asked from the bottom the would-be dog pile.

"Define okay." Raven responded.

"Cyborg, are you alright?" Starfire asked as she pulled the half-robot up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I think she damaged my power cell. I'll have to replace it before it dies out." Cyborg said as he inspected the damage to his chest.

"Let me take a look." Kim requested, Cyborg reluctantly obliged. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator. "I'm not sure what kind of power cells you use, but the kimmunicator should give you enough charge till you replace them." Kim said as she pulled a small cable from the hand-held device and plugged it into a compartment in Cyborg's chest.

"And in the meantime," Kim pushed a button on the kimmunicator. "Wade, you think you can help this guy with repairs?"

Wade popped up on the screen. "Wow, this is some pretty advanced circuitry, but I think I can have it fixed in an hour or so."

"Please and thank you." Kim handed the kimmunicator to Cyborg. "Just tell him what he needs to know and he'll have you good as new."

"Um…thanks." Cyborg managed to get out before focusing his attention on the much younger person on the screen. "Nice to meet you Wade…how old are you?"

"Dude, those were some pretty sweet moves back there." Beast Boy said as he threw a couple shadow punches.

"So not the drama. Just part of the teen hero thing." Kim responded casually.

"And judging from the way you two fought, you and Shego must know each other pretty well." Robin said.

"Oh yeah, first name basis and everything." Said Ron.

"I've fought with Shego quite a few times over the years," Kim added. "But she's never been so, aggressive with her fighting. Would this 'master' have anything to do with it?"

"Slade's influence no doubt." Robin answered.

"Who's Slade?" Ron asked.

"Only the baddest of the bad dude. And we're talking serious-psychopathic-bent-on-world-domination-bad." Beast Boy said with his arms up in an intimidating pose.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Ron responded.

"Trust us, there is _nothing_ like Slade." Robin said with serious emphasis.

"If he's really that bad, and with Shego working for him, they could be a real problem." Kim thought out loud.

"Common enemies. I guess it only makes sense that we team up." Robin said with an assuring smile.

"Agreed." Kim said, returning the smile and extending her hand.

"I'm Robin." He said, accepting the handshake. "This is Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. We're the Teen Titans."

"Kim Possible, and this is my partner Ron Stoppable."

"And this is Rufus." Ron added, holding up the naked mole rat. "And we ah…don't really have a team name."

"Nice to meet ya Rufus." Beast Boy said before turning himself into a naked mole rat and shaking Rufus' paw; causing Ron to jump a little.

"Dude, no disrespect or anything, but please give me a warning before you do that. It's gonna take me some getting used too."

"Fair enough." Beast Boy said as he changed back.

Unsure of how to deal with the unusual situation, Kim asked, "So, I don't suppose you guys could recommend a good hotel?"

"No problem," Robin answered. "You can stay at our place."

"Oh yes new friends, you must stay with us!" Starfire yelled out as she caught Kim and Ron in a fierce bear hug.

"Who are we to turn down a friend's hospitality?" Ron said in between breaths.

* * *

Shego stepped into the single spotlight and kneeled before her master.

"I'm impressed. You handled yourself against the Titans very well."

"Thank you master. She came as well."

"As I expected. So the message has been sent?"

"Yes master, but I don't see the need for it." Shego stood up. "I could've disposed of them easily had my orders not have been to hold back. Even with Possible there I could've…" Shego started before she started to feel the collar of her uniform tighten around her neck, threatening to choke her.

"And there's also the chance that you'd lose either way, or that she wouldn't of arrived then. She would've come sooner or later, despite injuries. It's only fair that we allow her a chance to see what she's gotten herself into. The Titans are reminded of whom they're dealing with, and Possible now knows that this isn't just another one of her 'missions.' Now it's simply a matter of two birds with one stone."

_To be continued…_

Wow, that took a lot longer than thought it would. You try writing a six-on-one fight scene with an undetermined amount of minor characters and we'll see how fast you get it done. Hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks, depending on work and school.

Fun fact: Will Fredie, the voice of Ron, also did the voice of Fang (the guy with a spider for a head) in the Titan's episode "Date with Destiny."


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, some review responses:

sehnsucht792: What do you mean both shows are ending production? I know KP's ending (not if kp. has anything to say about it.) I never heard anything about TT ending. I know we're currently in season 4 and I know season 5 is on the way, as well as a direct to video movie.

al-mansur: No, I have virtually no martial arts experience whatsoever. But when you spend several years watching pro wrestling, Jackie Chan, Jet Li, Kill Bill, Matrix, Dragonball Z, KP, TT, Star Wars, Cowboy Bebop, and Freddy vs Jason; you develop an eye for fight choreography.

Sestren NK: I was not aware of that. Drakken, Motor Ed, Brother Blood, and Bender all in one person. Awesomeness if I've ever seen it!

DigiSim: um…oopsie-daisy

And also, please stop requesting that I put so-and-so in this fic. If I ever write multiple sequels, I'm sure all you're favorite characters will get their time to shine.

Fun fact #2: Jason Mardsen(my favorite voice actor, FYI), the voice of Felix from "Motor Ed" and "Steal Wheels", will be playing the part of Billy Numerous in the upcoming Titans episode "Overdrive."

Thank you, now on with the story.

Keep Your Friends Close…

By Cabel

Chapter 5

With a waterside location overlooking the moonlit bay, there was no doubt that Titan Tower had the best view in all of Jump City. However, Ron was too busy checking out the Titan's home entertainment center to notice.

"Dude, this place is awesome! Where did you get the fundage for a place like this?" He asked, now changed into his casual attire.

"I have some friends in high places." Robin answered, finishing up a bandage on his chest.

"Look Rufus, they even have cable!" Ron said excitedly, Rufus fainted from awe. Starfire couldn't help but chuckle at the duo's antics.

"Is he always this easy to impress?" Raven asked.

"That's Ron for you, full of child like wonder." Kim said from her seat on the sofa, now wearing her green tank top and Club Banana denim attire.

Across the room Wade was helping Cyborg finish up the repairs to his sonic cannon.

"You know Cyborg," Wade's voice said through the kimmunicator. "If you redirect these circuits, you can probably increase the power output by twenty percent."

"I thought about that before, but I figured the sonic vibrations would damage the amplifier and cause an overload."

"Perhaps, but if we reinforce the casing here, and install servos to equally distribute the vibrations…"

"That could work, let's try it out!" Cyborg said as he went back to work with renewed vigor.

(AN: I have no idea what I just wrote)

"You know KP, in between a boy genius and the combined salaries of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, one would think we could get a cool headquarters."

"Oh, you mean the same doctors who told us to get a job after I asked for a new jacket?"

"Ok, first of all, your parents told _you_ to get a job." Ron answered as he sat down next to Kim. "You just applied for the both of us."

"And you became a millionaire because of it."

"Wait a second," Beast Boy interrupted. "If he's rich, then why are you even having this conversation?"

"Because 'naco boy' here wasted his royalty money." Kim answered as she ruffled Ron's hair.

"So I got carried away," Ron said in defeat. "I learned my lesson, now let's do what we agreed and…" Kim cut him off.

"Never talk about it again. Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"Darn it."

"So Kim, what can you tell us about Shego?" Robin asked.

"Wade, can you pull up the file on Shego." Kim said to her kimmunicator.

"Done." Wade responded, and then a picture of Shego came up on the Titan's big screen.

"As far as personal history goes," Kim started. "Not a whole lot. Real name, place of birth, blood type; all have been removed from every known database on the planet. We do know that she and her four brothers were affected by the radiation of a comet when they were young, causing them to have superpowers, and together they formed the crime fighting team, Team Go."

"And let me guess," Raven said. "She was the bad apple."

"Understatement of the year. After leaving Team Go she went to work primarily for Dr. Drakken, right up till her arrest about a month ago. Anyways, your turn, what's the down-lo on this Slade guy?" Robin pressed a button on the remote control and a particularly threatening image of Slade came up on the screen.

Ron shuddered suddenly. "Did anyone else just get chills?"

"We know even less about Slade." Robin said as he took the floor. "Our limited sources combined with personal experience have led us to believe that he has a military background, working as an assassin all over the world using aliases such as 'Deathstroke' and 'The Terminator.'"

Kim got up to get a closer look at the various images of Slade in action on the screen. "Hand-to-hand combat, advanced weapons and technology, he must've been pretty high in the ranks to be able to pull all this off."

"But wouldn't a soldier type like that be highly disciplined or something?" Ron asked. "You know, like Mr. Barkin?"

"Far fetched, but he does have a point." Kim said to Robin. "Shego's never been much of a 'fall in line' type of girl."

"Slade apparently saw potential in Shego." Robin responded. "And if Slade sees something he likes, he doesn't care what he has to do, or who he has to hurt to get it, including Shego."

"Great, as if he wasn't creepy enough already." Kim sighed.

"There is one thing that I've been wondering about." Starfire said. "If you all have never encountered Slade before, then how did you all know to come here?"

"I think I can answer that." Wade's image came up on the big screen. "The only clue we had concerning Shego's breakout was the brief image of Slade's robots in the security footage. Even with my through research, I couldn't find anything, until I stumbled upon a database that was heavily protected. Long story short, I kind of, ha ha, hacked into the Tower's computer."

Most are led to believe that an electronic eye cannot twitch. Not that it didn't stop the small tapping noise that was coming from Cyborg's direction.

"You, hacked, into, the tower's, computer! You hacked through my personally designed, bi-weekly upgraded, anti-hacking, anti-viral, anti-spam, firewalls!"

"Does it block pop-ups?" Ron asked.

"I'm still working on that." Cyborg admitted quietly.

"If it's any comfort, it took me a good four hours to get through." Wade said defensively.

"Four hours! I designed it so not even I could hack into it in four months!"

"Newsflash. He called a boy genius for a reason." Raven calmly said.

"Yeah, but still."

Beast Boy laughed. "Cyborg's been outdone by a 10-year old!"

"I most certainly have not!" Cyborg boasted as he pressed a button on the console, sending the video feed of Wade from the big screen to a smaller one on his forearm.

"If you thought my programs were tough before, wait until you see this next upgrade, then we'll see who the real genius is." Cyborg continued as walked proudly out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling they're gonna be at it all week?" Kim said.

"If Wade takes his electronics as personally as Cyborg does, they could go on for years." Beast Boy said, bringing up a round of laughter from the others. Kim started laughing but she winced and grabbed her side calmly, only Ron seemed to notice.

"Excuse me, which ways the restroom?" Kim asked.

"Down the hall." Robin directed. Kim walked out through the automatic doors in the back, Ron following her every movement.

"I hope she is feeling alright." Starfire said.

Snapping out of his pseudo-trance Ron said, "KP, nah, she's fine. It's just been a long week, that's all."

"We all better rest up." Robin said. "We'll assemble at 0900 and get to the bottom of all this. Goodnight every."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and stretched out his front legs with a yawn. "Smartest thing I've heard all night, I really need to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Then I guess we won't be seeing you for a couple moths then."

"Ha ha, very funny Raven." Robin watched as the other's left the room. When they were gone, Robin turned toward the front window and allowed his thoughts to roam.

"What are you up to this time Slade?"

* * *

Kim lifted up her tank top in front of the restroom mirror, revealing several small bruises along her upper-midsection. There was a knock at the door and Ron's voice came from the other side.

"It's me."

Kim pulled her shirt back down and welcomed Ron with a smile as she opened the door. Ron returned the smile.

"Ribs still bothering you?" He asked.

"Still a little sore, but I should be fine in a day or two."

"Good thing that suit takes so much punishment."

"Yeah, double the action at half the price." Kim said as they embraced. "Now what do you really want?" She added flirtatiously.

Ron returned the embrace. "Can't I worry about my girlfriend?"

"That depends on what you're worried about."

Ron hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Remember how you were after the attack on Bueno Nacho? As soon as Wade said, 'Jump City,' you wanted to hop on the next plane out. It took me, Monique, the tweebs, the doctor, _and_ your mother's puppy pout to get you to stay behind and heal up."

"Shego is a wanted criminal." Kim said, releasing the hug. "I'm the one who put her behind bars, it's my responsibility to make sure she stays there, along with whoever helped her escape."

"And suppose tonight's fight had happened two weeks ago. You bandaged up like you were, me less than perfect." Ron sighed. "You can do anything, but not everything. Shego's always been tough before, but with this Slade guy giving her an extra edge….I, just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Kim lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek. "You're right, our usual routine won't cut it this time around. But we're not fighting alone, so I think that just about evens everything out." They returned to their embrace.

"Thanks for worrying though."

"Thanks for listening." Ron said as the couple leaned into a kiss. For a moment, there was no crime fighting, no super-villains, no school, and no obsessive-compulsive relatives; there was nothing but them and their love. They allowed themselves to become oblivious to the world around them, including a certain Tamaranean princess who was observing them quietly from around the corner.

* * *

"Again."

A shin slammed into Shego's abdomen.

"Again."

Another into her side.

"Again."

Another to her back.

Slade's training, simplicity at it's best. Shego was standing still with her arms raised, leaving her midsection exposed to any attack, specifically from the three henchmen positioned around her, waiting for their master's command.

"Pain…" Slade began as he circled the quartet, signaling the henchmen to kick as he talked. "…is what drives human life, my apprentice. The way a man lives his life depends on how he reacts to pain, and how much he's willing to endure. In order for you to become, perfect as a warrior, you must learn to endure pain that would otherwise kill a hundred times over, and to use it focus on your objective. And furthermore…"

Slade drove his knee into Shego's abdomen, making her drop to the floor.

"…One cannot simply 'get used' to pain. Because there is always someone who kicks harder." Slade turned to walk away when Shego jumped up as if she were ready to tear Slade apart. The collar of her uniform tightened again, stopping her in her tracks as she gasped for air.

"I could hear you blood boiling. Use it. Continue, fifty more rounds." He ordered as he walked away. In her frustration, Shego clawed into the concrete floor, leaving half-inch deep marks in it. She said nothing; she just got back up into her position, lifted her arms, and braced herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Your Friends Close by Cabel

Chapter 6

The finally rose over Jump City, bringing an end to what could only be described as 'one of those nights.' The Titans and their guests were in the process of assembling for 9:00 meeting to plan their next move. Ron then walked in, announcing his presence with a yawn.

"Morning fellow adolescent defenders of truth and justice." Now fully awake, Ron noticed something that seemed a little…out of place about the Titans.

"Do you guys dress like that all the time?"

Caught a little off guard by the unusual question, the five Titans looked at Ron, looked at each other, looked at their own uniforms, and back to Ron, answering with a unanimous "yeah."

Feeling awkward all of sudden, Ron quickly responded, "Cool. The look works. Definitive fashion statement." He then made a somewhat desperate sounding chuckle before heading toward the kitchen where Cyborg and Beast Boy were preparing breakfast.

"So what's on the menu BB?" Ron asked as he took a whiff of the aroma.

"Tofu eggs, tofu sausages, tofu…"

"Yuck, tofu." Rufus said as he climbed onto the counter.

"I'm a vegetarian, so sue me."

"Which is why I have to make sure everyone gets real food around here." Cyborg said as he went back to work on a skillet of bacon.

"You know what gentlemen?" Ron said as he grabbed a nearby apron. "I think this meal needs a little bit of…'the Ron factor.'"

"He's even weirder than Beast Boy." Raven said from behind her book.

"You've never met my cousin Larry." Kim said as she came through the doors, dressed in her heart t-shirt and jeans.

"Never be normal!" Ron said defiantly.

"Wouldn't want you any other way 'chez Ron.'" Kim said, playfully tugging at the goofy chef hat Ron was wearing. "Sunny side up please."

"Coming right up."

"Now that everyone's here perhaps we can figure out what Slade and Shego are up too." Robin said.

"Anything new come up?" Kim said as she sat down.

"First I asked Wade to check out the files at Telecon, the place Shego robbed, to find out what was stolen and what it could be used for."

"And?"

"Nothing." Wade's image came up on the screen. "There's no record of the alarms going off, no missing items, not even a police report. It's as if it never happened."

"Well something sure did happen and I have the lumps to prove it." Beast Boy commented.

"Does Telecon not want what was stolen to be returned to them?" Starfire asked.

"Unless Telecon had something they weren't supposed to have in the first place." Raven said.

"What exactly is Telecon known for?" Kim asked.

"One moment." Wade answered. "According to all the official stuff, Telecon develops advanced software and high-speed processors to be used in various fields. Particularly in medical technology."

"Now let's pretend I don't know what that means?" Ron and Beast Boy said in unison.

Wade sighed. "Really smart and fast computers for doctors. Impressive to the average Joe, but pretty standard on a 'world domination' perspective."

It took a moment to sink in. "Ooooooooh." The pair responded with a slight nod.

"Now that we know what they're not doing…" Kim said.

"We just have to figure out what they're really up too." Robin added.

"Wade, we need a full list of Telecon employees…"

"…financial records, where do they get money from and what do they do with it.."

"guys" Ron said.

"Affiliations, who has Telecon been in contact with…"

"dudes" Beast Boy said.

"And a full background check on the Telecon execs.."

"Guys!"

"What!" The leaders said in unison.

"Dude, you're finishing each other's sentences. It's creeping me out." Beast Boy said.

"No kidding, a few more lines and you'd be in 'hicka-bicka-boo' territory." Ron added.

"Done." Wade interrupted as lists of countless names, addresses, and numbers started flooding the screen.

"That might complicate things a bit." Raven commented.

"Interesting." Cyborg said.

"What do make of it?" Robin asked.

"We're trying to track the money but it isn't there. At least, not anymore." Cyborg pointed the addresses. "It's being split up sent through multiple networks, amounts ranging from half a cent to a couple thousand. The funds are constantly being transferred from one database to another, making it difficult to track the cash flow. Or if anyone were able to track it, they'd be going around in circles for a long time."

"You guys think you can sort it out?" Kim asked.

"Can a silicone phase disrupter be portable?" Wade responded.

"No." Cyborg answered.

"Yes."

"Say What?"

"Story for another time, it make take us a couple hours to find anything useful." Wade said before signing off. Cyborg got up and headed toward his room, muttering under his breath.

"Little pre-pubescent know it all...wait until that first growth spurt hits."

"So." Ron said from his seat. "Looks like we got a couple hours to kill. You up for a little site seeing KP?"

"Sure." Kim smiled before she started rummaging through her pack. "Darn it. I think I left my makeup kit at home."

"No need to worry new friend!" Starfire said as she grabbed hold of Kim's arm. "Come and we can exchange the girl talk, and cover our faces with produce!" She said as she half-dragged, half-carried Kim out of the room, leaving the rest of the group in silence.

* * *

Shego sat quietly as a single light bulb swung freely over her head. The dimly lit atmosphere caused the room to almost appear gray, as if Bela Lugosi would emerge from the shadows any minute. Understandably, most people would've probably preferred Dracula in comparison to the person who was in the room with Shego.

Slade stood behind his new apprentice, a tray of instruments positioned to his right. Shego's hair was moved over her left shoulder, giving Slade clear access to the neural circuitry of her uniform as he performed a few 'modifications.'

The actual procedure didn't cause any physical harm to Shego. There wasn't any need for scalpels or needles thankfully. She hated needles. However, the electrical input from the suit would cause some of her muscles to spasm every few moments. She especially found it annoying when it made her teeth clench.

"Did you move this much when your mother brushed your hair as a child?" Slade asked mockingly.

"My mother died a long time ago." Shego responded coldly.

"How unfortunate." Slade said as he reached for another instrument. It was a tool about the size of an ordinary pencil, designed for the careful handling of fragile equipment. On the end of this tool was a red microchip, barely the size of dime.

"I wonder, what she'd think of her little girl now that she's all grown up." Slade inserted the chip, bringing with it a jolt that went through Shego's entire body.

"Finished. How do you feel apprentice?"

Shego stood up from her seat and stretched out her arms. She closed her eyes and concentrated as her hands flamed up beautifully with green energy. She turned to face Slade, revealing soulless eyes of jade.

"groovy."

* * *

Starfire and Kim were seated in front of a mirror in Starfire's room. Kim was applying the makeup Star had loaned her while the Tamaranean princess was brushing her hair. Kim couldn't help but notice the eerie silence between the two redheads. Starfire, who to this point had been the most outspoken and social of the Titans now seemed distracted, as if she had an alternate motive for inviting Kim to her room.

"So." Starfire reluctantly began. "You and Ron are…together?"

Surprised, Kim's face took on a hint of pink. "Yeah, we are."

"My apologies, I saw the two of you in the hallway last night." Starfire added, feeling a little embarrassed herself.

Now glowing red enough to match her hair, Kim responded. "Oh, it's no big."

"For how long?" Starfire asked, starting to act like her normal self.

"About a month."

"You two look very happy together?"

A big smile crept across Kim's face. "The happiest I've ever been. But you must know what that's like."

"Unfortunately not." Starfire responded, turning her attention back to her hair. "I was engaged once."

"Really?"

"I was young, he was a slug. It was not meant to be."

A little weirded out, Kim started applying eyeliner to her face, but curiosity kept the conversation going.

"So is there anyone you like?"

Now Starfire was blushing. "Well um, there is…someone, for whom I care for but…"

"You're crushing on Robin, aren't you?"

Starfire started waving her arms defensively. "Oh no! I have not brought physical harm upon Robin!"

"No, I mean you like him."

Embarrassed further, Starfire replied. "Oh. My apologies again, I am not so good with 'the slang.' Interesting that I have lived on this planet for several years, yet many of your customs still confuse me."

"Trust me, you're not alone."

"On my home world, we Tameraneans draw our strength from our emotions. In joy we celebrate, in sadness we cry, and in anger we fight. Yet on Earth, everyone seems to hide their emotions in fear of how others will react, even if it means to be dishonest with oneself."

"I know what you mean." Kim said. "I've known Ron all my life, yet I was always worried about how others thought of us. Sometimes I wonder what could've been if I hadn't kept myself fooled all those years. I could've locked braces with Ron, if he had them."

The pair broke out in laughter. Starfire needed a moment to regain composure.

"So how did you know it was Robin who I liked?"

"Women's intuition. I noticed the way you helped Robin with his bandage after the fight. It wasn't just friends helping friends, it was genuine concern for someone you care for deeply."

Starfire contemplated her words. 'Did I really look like that?'

"Not that I'd blame you." Kim continued. "For a guy in a mask, he is kind of cute."

The two shared another laugh. "Yes, but he is also…" Starfire tried to find the right word. "…Reclusive. He is a strong leader, and a good friend, but at times he feels the need to carry the burdens he does alone. Especially in matters concerning Slade."

"Obsessive?"

"Which is why I am concerned for him. I do not wish to see him or anymore of my friends endure Terra's fate."

"Who's Terra?"

"Slade's former apprentice, as Robin was before her."

This revelation literally stole the air from Kim's lungs. For the first time she was starting to see what kind of person Slade was. She hoped Cyborg and Wade found their next lead soon, cause it seemed not only were they in danger of Slade, but it seemed Robin was in danger of himself.

Until then…

"Perhaps if there was something to keep Robin's mind off Slade for a while."

* * *

Finally I'm back! I plan to start chp 7 as soon as possible. Till then, you can also enjoy this picture I did for this fic at:

cabelstudios(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Concerning "groovy," You have to be an 'Evil Dead' fan to get it


	7. Chapter 7

Review Response:

Commentor: Sorry, I didn't see a 'femslash fic only' sign. If that's the only kind of fic you like, then that's your misfortune. "shego and slade are a bit too extreme," Considering 'Birthmark' and kneecapping Kid Flash in the comics, this has been pretty mild for Slade thus far. And as far as for Shego being bloodthirsty, wouldn't everyone be a little more violent if they worked for a guy named DEATHstroke?

Keep Your Friends Close by Cabel

Chapter 7

Rhythmic thuds echoed throughout the halls of Titan Tower. Leather clashed on leather as Robin continued the workout he started since the meeting adjourned. Designed to train strength, speed, and reflexes; Robin punched and kicked four heavy bags around him and would react to the way the bags swung. Robin was so focused on the exercise that he didn't even notice Starfire enter the room.

"Robin?" Starfire said with a welcoming smile.

Not missing a step, Robin replied, "Yes?"

"Kim and Ron have decided to look around the city. Seeing as it's their first time here, I was thinking, perhaps you and I could accompany them."

Robin landed a front kick on a bag. "Slade is out there five steps ahead of us, meanwhile we're stuck unless Wade and Cyborg can figure out the deal is behind Telecon. I…we have to be ready to move as soon as any opportunity may arise."

"Kim has assured me of Wade's 'techno-skills.' And I am confident that Raven can overlook things while we're gone."

Robin landed an elbow on the bag to his right. "We're not tour guides Star. You know as well as I do that we can't take chances with Slade."

Star's expression became a mix of concern and frustration. "Can't take chances? From what I recall, the only one who takes chances is you."

The comment made Robin miss the bag, almost sending himself off balance. "Huh?"

"I may not know humans that well, but I do know you. You haven't been sleeping, and even now you're trying to block us out because you're so focused on your vendetta against Slade…"

One of the bags flew off its handle and across the room from the force of Robin's kick.

"After all that's happened? He forced me to fight my friends, haunted my mind with illusions, and after what he did to Terra, to Raven. After all the suffering he's caused, you still call my desire to bring him to justice a vendetta?"

Then Starfire replied with a stern voice, "And what of the suffering your 'desire' has caused?" Robin was taken back by the comment. Starfire continued.

"It was you who lied to us behind the guise of Red X, you allowed us to believe that you had betrayed us…"

"I was forced too Star, for your safety." Robin said in defense.

"…We didn't care for the risk, we wanted our leader, I wanted my friend back!" Starfire said with anger, and also with a hint of sadness. "Slade has done terrible things, yes, but none of us alone have ever been able to defeat him, only as a team." Starfire calmed down. "And I worry that whatever course of action you may take this time will only result in worse consequences, not just for me and the Titans, but also for Kim and Ron now that they are involved."

Robin grabbed her hand, trying to reassure her. "It isn't like that anymore Star. I'm not going to betray your trust again."

"You've said that before as well." Star took her hand back. "Kim and Ron are waiting for me, I hope you'll reconsider." Starfire left the room, leaving Robin uncertain of what to say or do. Then he felt a tug on his cape; Robin looked down and saw Rufus looking up at him like a parent to a child.

"What do you want?" Robin asked. Even though he couldn't understand a word the rodent was saying, it was still pretty clear. Robin gave one of the bags a half-hearted punch before letting out a sigh.

* * *

Kim and Ron had been waiting outside of the tower for several minutes, hoping to be joined by a pair of escorts. Instead they saw Starfire float down from one of the higher levels, her head held low.

"He is not coming." The trio started on their way when a red motorcycle with a double sidecar suddenly cut them off. The rider took off his helmet and revealed himself.

"Anyone need a lift?" Robin asked, his offer accepted with smiles.

* * *

Shego spun, and punched, and kicked through the emptiness of the chamber. The light from her ignited hands could only be described as beautiful, like fireflies in the summer. But her thoughts were anything but beautiful. In her mind she kept going over all the people she resented, and how she was going to hurt them in ways like never before.

Slade, the Titans, Kim Possible especially. Shego's thoughts started to focus on the red-headed cheerleader, replaying every encounter in her head, every punch, every kick, one humiliating defeat after another!

But there was something else, something in Shego's anger that went deeper. Like a door that hadn't been opened for a long time. Something significant. One of those rare instances that all that defines a person can be traced back to one thing…

Something…

Something…

Someone…

'_Her!'_

With that thought a face emerged from the darkness, startling Shego.

* * *

Ron, Kim, Robin, and Starfire burst out laughing. The four had spent the past couple hours touring around Jump City, Robin and Starfire pointing out various places where they had defeated the likes of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and others. Now they had stopped at the Titans' favorite pizza place for lunch, and were exchanging stories of their past adventures.

"…And worst of all, Raven got turned into a bunny!" Robin said between laughs.

"I can so relate." Kim responded. "I mixed up with one of Monkey Fist's mystical power schemes and nearly got turned into a monkey."

"In addition, I'm scared to death of monkeys." Ron added.

"Why is that?" Starfire asked.

"Summer camp mascot, long story."

"Even though you did spend the day with a real monkey, thinking it was me." Kim remarked.

"Mistake on my part, but it's the thought that counts." Ron replied. "I faced my fear and stayed with the monkey out of loyalty to my friend."

"That, I can relate to." Robin said. "I have this friend who used to be afraid of bats…"

* * *

'Lousy place to put a mirror.' Shego thought as she turned up the lights. Of all people, she allowed herself to be startled by her own reflection. She couldn't tell if she was frustrated because she was embarrassed or the other way around. She moved to continue her training, but then she saw herself again in the mirror. It was probably the first time she had _really_ looked at herself in a while.

She slowly approached the mirror and reached out to it, as if she needed some reassurance that it was indeed her she was looking at. With her finger she traced the outline of her face, and slowly she could see her reflection change. The green in her hair faded into a shade of brunette, her complexion was now tanned, and those empty emerald eyes vanished to reveal a beautiful pair of baby blues.

As Shego continued to run her hand along the glass more images started to surface. Family, friends, school, all of everyday life. All associated with this girl in the mirror.

'It was all for her…'

* * *

"This is impossible!" Beast Boy yelled. "Unbelievable! Absolutely unprecedented in all recorded history!"

"Like you never lost a game before." Cyborg said before getting back to work on his console.

"Yeah, but I never lost to a rodent before!" Beast Boy said, pointing to Rufus, who was in the middle of his eighth consecutive victory dance.

"When dealing with a higher life form, what'd you expect?" Raven said without looking up from her book.

"He beat you at chess, so don't even start." Beast Boy responded.

"………..he got lucky."

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and there was still no word from Wade and Cyborg. Whoever was behind Telecon must've hidden their tracks really good. Not that Kim, Ron, Robin, and Starfire were in a hurry. This was probably the only break they'd get before it is all said and done, might as well enjoy it.

After a long day of sightseeing, the four were now walking along the beach; Titan Tower could be seen across the bay. Ron felt a slight tug on his hand, and followed Kim's lead as the two slowed their walk. Robin and Starfire kept walking for several more feet before they turned and saw the couple from Middleton sitting down, apparently enjoying the view.

"Should we be heading back to the tower?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked at the couple. "Nah, let them have some time alone." He paused for a moment. "So, you wanna sit down?" Starfire answered with a nod. Robin took off his cape and laid it out like a beach blanket.

"So far, so good." Kim commented as she watched the two teammates sit, trying to act as casual as possible. "Crime fighter one minute, relationship counselor the next." Ron said. "You really can do anything."

"As if there was any doubt." Kim responded. "Maybe I should get a talk show."

"'Talk about him with Kim.' Definitely, Oprah has nothing on you." Ron added. "But still, this is a little on the random side. You know, considering our current S&S (Slade & Shego) situation."

"True. When Star told me about what has happened between her and Robin and Slade, I noticed how I related to them. Star has all this heart and passion that she wants to share, yet she isn't sure how to at times. And Robin, I can understand what it's like to have your work take over your life, though not on the level that Star seems to imply."

"You two do seem to qualify for the 'high maintenance' column." Ron said.

"Of course, I always had you to keep things in perspective." Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Ron's torso. "Before we rush off to our next goals." She continued. "We 'high-maintenance' types sometimes need to be reminded of what we already have."

While Kim and Ron continued their conversation/observation, Robin and Starfire hadn't said a word since sitting down. And the silence was getting very uncomfortable.

"I apologize." Starfire said.

"For what?"

"For this morning. I was, 'out of line.'"

"This isn't the military Star. You had every right to say what you did."

"But not to place guilt for what was not your fault." She sighed. "After seeing so may of our friends hurt, I'm…afraid of what would become of the Titans, what would become of me, if anything happened to you. Of all my friends Robin, I care for you the most."

"But there still is part of the blame that's mine. I've betrayed your trust time and again, and allowed Slade to blind me from the one's I care for the most." Robin slowly moved his over Starfire's, causing them both to blush. "I kept telling myself that the ends justified the means, but without you trust Star, without you at my side, it isn't wor-"

Robin's apology/confession was cut off when Starfire suddenly leaned over and met her lips with Robin's. However, Starfire quickly pulled back, apparently as surprised as Robin was.

"I'm so sorry Robin I don't know what came over me it's just that I didn't know what else to say and yet so much has already been said and I didn't know what to say without saying it so I-" Robin placed his index finger on her lip.

"You've said plenty." He said before the two met in a second kiss. Only much longer, and much more passionate.

From their seat, Kim and Ron watched the situation unfold. "A little more forward than I was expecting," Kim said. "But it all worked out well in the end."

"Well?" Ron said. "It's the best idea I've heard all day." He added as him and Kim leaned in for their own kiss.

* * *

"It's because of you isn't it?" Shego said to the images in the mirror. "It's because of you I still fight. Because of you I still resist Slade, all in some attempt to keep your memory alive. But there's no point to it is there. No point in resisting, no point in trying to save one who's already dead." With that Shego raised her fist and smashed the mirror into countless shards.

"No more."

"Shego." Slade's voice said through her earplug. "It's time to move forward with the next phase of our plan. Report in."

"Yes master." Shego said as she lifted her open hand towards the mirror shards. "Just…cleaning the slate." She then watched as the shards slowly melted, taking with them her reflection, and another lifetime.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that it took so long. I just couldn't get in "The Zone." And whenever I did, something would be there to kick me back out. I felt like Groucho and Chico in 'Horsefeather,' "That's no way to walk into a speakeasy, that's how you walk out." But don't worry, we've had enough fluff and exposition. Next time, things are gonna get crazy, and things are gonna get violent, I promise. 


	8. Chapter 8

Keep Your Friends Close by Cabel

Chapter 8

One of Slade's henchmen sat quietly atop a motorcycle in the shadows. He had been observing the quartet of teen heroes from a distance for most of the day. He received his next order as the four approached Robin's motorcycle. The henchmen revved up his motorcycle and speeded towards his target. His sensors could detect the distance closing as words flashed in his computerized mind:

Target acquired…

Target acquired…

Target acquired…

MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! MA….

"Well that killed the mood." Was all Ron could say. Just when the tour/double date looked like it was going to end perfectly, one of Slade's henchmen came out of nowhere on a motorcycle, only to get judo-tossed by Kim to the asphalt, sending his bike skidding across the street.

That was when four more motorcycles revved up and lined up down the block.

"Another ambush." Robin said.

"This is so getting old." Kim added.

The four cycles charged forward. Robin jumped onto his motorcycle and slammed his foot down on a pedal. The sidecar detached and speeded of backwards towards the oncoming cycles. While they did move to avoid it, one wasn't quite quick enough, resulting in a very nasty collision.

Using the few seconds they bought themselves, Starfire joined Robin on his motorcycle while Kim and Ron hopped on the bike from the first henchman and the two pairs speed off, with their enemies in pursuit.

"Wade. Wade!" Kim yelled into her kimunicator, but only got static in return. "I'm being jammed!" She yelled to Robin over the traffic noise.

"Same here! Looks like we're on our own!" Robin yelled back.

"So what's the plan, head back to the tower?" Ron asked.

"At this hour the streets will be full of people." Starfire answered.

Kim said, "We need to lead them somewhere away from people before they start sho…." A laser flew past Kim's head. "…Never mind."

Robin thought for a moment as he maneuvered around a Volkswagen. "There's an older district south of here. Everything's either condemned or in ruins."

"There's a catch to this I know it." Ron said.

"We'll have to take the freeway though."

"Called it." The cycles speed onward, Kim following Robin's lead. They dodged laser blasts from behind while maneuvering through Jump City traffic until they somehow managed to travel across several city blocks without any serious damage.

They saw the entrance ramp to the freeway up ahead and prepared to turn into it. Unfortunately the henchmen saw it too, and a well-aimed laser blast resulted in a three-car collision that blocked the ramp. Forced to come up with an alternative, Robin shot out his grappling cable around a lamp post for a very sharp left turn. Kim did the same with her own grappling hook. The three henchmen responded quickly, but the laws of physics were against them as two of them skidded halfway across the intersection before they turn, leaving behind the fourth that lost its balance and fell off. The third also had another problem as it hurried to get back on its motorcycle. The combined pulling of both Kim and Robin's grappling hooks, combined with centrifugal force and the weight of four teenagers and two motorcycles, had put a great deal of strain on the lamppost. The henchman was on its bike hardly a second before the heavy column came crashing down on top of it.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron had some worries of their own. On the plus side, they had gained some distance between them and their pursuers. On the negative, Robin's lead had taken them down the wrong way of a one-way street.

"Doesn't this contradict the whole point of this chase?" Ron asked.

"The quickest way on to the freeway is up ahead." Robin responded. Ron and Kim looked forward and the end of the street was a chain-linked fence. In between the fence and the higher bridge of the freeway was a large dirt mound that was on reserve for a construction company.

"But there's no ramp!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ron. I think I know what he's planning." Kim said before she stepped on the gas to keep up with Robin.

"I think I know too! That's why I'm worried!"

"Star! We need a clear path." Robin ordered. Starfire threw a starbolt and disintegrated the fence. The two cycles moved to avoid any oncoming cars before they went full throttle and with the assistance of the dirt mound, propelled themselves into the air, and onto the freeway, resulting in a few fender benders among the surprised motorists.

The two remaining henchmen followed them onto the freeway, and in a matter of minutes managed to catch up the teen heroes with lasers blazing. A few shots were dodged before one caught the back of Robin's motorcycle, threatening to send him and Starfire crashing through freeway traffic.

"Hold on." Starfire said. She grabbed hold of the motorcycle and took to the air.

"Exit 14!" Robin yelled to out Kim as they went higher. Kim nodded and sped on ahead with Ron. Meanwhile one of the henchmen sprouted a pair of wings and took off after Robin and Starfire.

"Which exit did we just pass?" Kim asked.

"Thirteen." Ron answered as another laser blast went by his head. "We really should be getting coverage for this sort of thing." He added as Kim turned into Exit 14.

* * *

With Robin and his cycle in hand, Starfire was now flying over rooftops with one of Slade's henchmen flying in pursuit. Even though holding the weight of Robin and his motorcycle wasn't difficult for Starfire, it was still awkward enough to make dodging the henchman's lasers more challenging.

"I cannot dodge him forever." Starfire said.

"Hang in there," Robin responded. "I just need a clean shot." He added as he readied his bird-a-rang, but as he moved to throw it, a well-aimed laser blast struck his hand.

"Robin!"

Seizing the moment, the henchman threw out his left arm and small dart fired and buried itself into Starfire's shoulder. Her body almost immediately went limp as she, the motorcycle, and Robin started to tumble towards the ground below. Robin reached to grab Starfire's hand, but his fingers only brushed hers as the henchman caught her in midair and started to fly away.

Acting on instinct, Robin fired his grappling cable and it wrapped itself around the henchman's ankle. He then pressed a button on his utility belt that sent an electric current into the memory cloth of his cape, causing it to stiffen into the shape of a hang glider.

* * *

'Robin wasn't kidding when he said this district was rundown,' Kim thought. The district was comparable to a war zone. Then Kim remembered that she was still in the middle of a high-speed chase with the motorcycle gaining on her.

**ZAP!**

Not to mention he was armed.

"This thing sucks gas like Rufus on Naco Night." Ron said. "We need to end this."

"Agreed." Kim responded. "Get ready to take the wheel."

"Say whaAAAAA!" was all that Ron managed to get out as Kim pulled back on the handlebars, making the motorcycle appear to speed backwards. They pulled back alongside the henchman's motorcycle. With almost unnatural agility, Kim jumped from one motorcycle to the other. She rammed the henchman's head into the dashboard and threw him off, and took control of the handlebars. Kim slowed herself to a stop and caught her breath.

"I think I'm getting too old for this Ron. Ron? Ron?"

Unfortunately, in Ron's struggle to gain control of his motorcycle caused him to go down a nearby underpass. By the time he gained nominal control of the bike he had no idea where he was. It only got worse when his front tire blew out, causing him to take a very rough fall onto the street. Aching, he got himself up on his knees.

"I should've never given up training wheels," He said, reflecting on his recent luck with vehicle. Another element of his luck surfaced when he felt the presence of someone behind him. Knowing where this was going, he only let out one word.

"crud." Then a blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Robin found himself being towed like a kite on a string, and thus had to endure the oncoming drafts as he tried to pull himself closer to the henchmen and his tamaranean captive. He couldn't throw a bird-a-rang or he'd risk hurting Starfire, the best he could do at the moment was hold on as the henchman jerked in every direction in hope of losing its pursuer.

Suddenly the henchman changed direction and increased speed. Robin looked ahead and saw its new destination. An unfinished office building, the top floors were still under construction with only the steel framework in tact. Certainly not what one would want to fly through at high speeds.

"It's just like the circus, only about a hundred times faster." He said to himself. Knowing the wind resistance of his cape would slow down whatever limited maneuvering he had, Robin disengaged the memory cloth and prepared to….do something. Only that something never happened.

At the last moment the henchman changed direction from the would-be suicide run to flying over the structure. That's when a green energy blast shot up from within the building and burned through the cable, sending Robin falling as the henchman flew on, with Starfire still in his clutches.

* * *

"Ron? Wade? Titans? Anyone?"

The kimmunicator only returned static. "Dammit." Kim muttered. "Guys I have a situation. We got sepera-" A hand twisted her arm back and a kick to the stomach sent her falling back over her motorcycle, dropping the kimmunicator in the process. When she recollected her bearings she saw a foot slowly crush the fallen kimmunicator. She then looked up and saw herself face to face with Slade.

"My child, you have much dire things to worry about."

* * *

Robin was aching; twenty foot fall onto hardwood has that effect. Thankfully he was able to control his fall enough that he didn't go face first into a steel beam. He rolled himself onto his knees and punched the floor in frustration. The fall was only secondary; the real pain was that he lost Starfire. And judging by the approaching footsteps, his night was only just beginning.

"Didn't anyone tell you that flying was for the birds?" Shego asked before delivering a swift kick to his side. She then kneeled down in front of him, and in a mocking fashion made flapping motions with her hands.

"Come on little birdie. Spread you wings and soar." She then gave him an uppercut that knocked him to his feet stumbling. She then charged with a forward slash that Robin evaded, leaving claw marks in a steel post. After blocking a kick, Shego managed to pin Robin to a nearby wall with her forearm.

"You were a lot more focused last night." She said. "Are you upset that you lost your little pet from Tattoine?"

Robin charged forward and pinned Shego against the opposite wall. "Don't ever talk about her like that!"

"Yeah, like it's my fault you date outside your species." Shego replied as she pushed him back and they started circle each other.

"Just tell me where he's taking her; we don't have to do this."

"And if I don't?"

"I guess I'll have to make you."

Shego's hands flamed up. "You can try."

* * *

Another fine mess Kim has found herself in. She's in a strange town, separated from her friends and her boyfriend, her ribs bruised from constant ambushes, and now she was standing face to face with a man whose very presence made her feel uneasy. And to top it off, he kicks like a mule.

"Slade."

"Kim Possible. We meet at last." Slade greeted as they started to circle. "I trust you're feeling well."

"No thanks to you."

"I knew once I broke Shego out of prison, you wouldn't be far behind. So rather than wait, I thought I'd send you an invitation."

"I have a website." Kim replied. "You went through a lot of trouble to have Shego as your apprentice. Why? What makes her so special?"

"Because Ms. Possible, there are certain lessons to be learned, choices to be made, and consequences to be suffered."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Now Kim, if I just explained everything, you wouldn't learn anything."

"Yeah, I know all about your teaching methods." Kim said. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Typical of Robin, always focused on the negative." Slade replied. "And I'm afraid you've already failed that promise. As we speak, Ron and Starfire are being taken into my custody."

Kim clenched her fist. "If you hurt them I swear I'll…"

"You'll what!" Slade threatened. "You think you know everything about me, I know all about you Ms. Possible. _You _are an unfortunate by-product of your generation. An arrogant, naïve child, blind to the truth in front of her."

Kim was caught off guard by that remark. Slade continued. "In spite of what cause I gave you, you still made the choice of coming here, and in doing so accepting the risks. Ironic, isn't it? For all you know Ron is dead and it would be your fault."

Kim charged with her fist reeled back….

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Sorry for the delay. In the past few months I have endured moving, filmmaking, costume designing, and research papers. On top of that, the Kim/Slade dialogue must've went through 50 different revisions. Next time, Kim vs. Slade, Robin vs. Shego! Plus, what the hell are the others doing in the meantime? All this and then some in the next exciting chapter of:

Keep You Friends Close, coming soon!

Warning: One's definition of 'soon' may vary.


End file.
